blockheadsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Clothing
Things you but on your body to shield yourself from the weather Function Its really explaining itself what clothing does, it shields your player from the weather in the world should it be rain, snow, sun or temperature in general. Since the 1.1 Update on the 7th of February 2013 clothing slowly deteriorate (or breaks if you want it in common) over time as you wear it. Materials Linen: Linen is a basic material that is needed to make the lowest Level of clothing. Linen is gotten by weeving 5 Flax into one piece of Linen at a Tailorsbench at any Level. 'Leather: Leather is needed not only to make leather clothing but to upgrade your Tailorsbench to Level 2. Leather can be gotten by either slaying Panthers, Donkeys or Baby Donkeys. Fur: Fur is needed to make clothing that shield you from the snow and freezing temperaturs. Fur is gotten by slaying Panthers. Fur.png|Fur Leather.png|Leather Linen.png|Linen "4 Pieces makes a Set" As you may have noticed playing the game there are 4 clothing slots to put stuff in. Those four slots are: Hat, Upper Body, Trousers, Boots. Hats: Currently there is only one type of hat which is made form Linen. : The Linen Brimmed Hat is made from 1 Linen at a Level 1 Tailorsbench and shades the player from the sun. Upper Body: All materials got a say in this, all with diffrent comments to make. : The Linen Shirt is made of 3 Linen at a Level 1 Tailorsbench and hides the player from sun or snow (Im guessing that is making it alittle more comfortable then just running around in your panties and/or boxers (and i dont know if anyone runs around with both on at the same time and frankly i dont care.) : The Leather Jacket on the otherhand is alittle more expensive but far more superior then the shirt. Needs 5 leather and a Level 2 Tailorsbench but shields the player from rain so you can wanter out in the rain without a care about your envormental meter. (it also helps you look stylish) : The Fur coat is what every polar explorere needs to keep them warm and coasy while traveling across the arctic planes. Requires 5 Fur and a Level 2 Tailorsbench makeing it kinda expensive but totaly worth it in the end. Trousers: ever heard of "Getting caught with your trousers down" before? well then you are lucky cus this section is here to help you avoid doing exactly that! : First is the Linen Trousers (or the Linen Pants if you want the american version) which is made from 2 Linen at a Level 1 Tailorsbench. Its use other then being stylish is somewhat unknown at the moment since the ingame description only says "protects your legs" (feel free to edit if you find out anything about that one) : Next up for all you leather lovers we have Leather Pants which basically are just an upgraded version of the previous tier. Leather Pants require a Level 2 Tailorsbench and 3 leather. Boots: Some just like to walk barefooted, others like something to put between their feet and the ground. : Linen Caps as they are called are the very basics of boots in this game, needing only one Linen and are basically just there to make you feel stylish. : Leather Boots next up, needing both a Level 2 Trailorsbench and 2 Leather, makes you run faster (basically a running boot commercial come true) : Fur Boots for all you ladies and lads out there that dont want to get cold toes in 3 feet of snow. Requires a Level 2 Tailorsbench and 2 Fur and makes you walk much faster on snow then any other boot in the game. : Fur Boots.png|Fur Boots Fur Coat.png|Fur Coat Leather Jacket.png|Leather Jacket Leather Trousers.png|Leather Trousers Leather Boots.png|Leather Boots Linen Brimmed Hat.png|Linen Brimmed Hat Linen Shirt.png|Linen Shirt Linen Trousers.png|Linen Trousers Linen Boots.png|Linen Boots Colouring Yep you heard me right, Colouring... You can make your clothing in any colour you can make in the game using a Press to greate the Pigments, a Mixing Table to create different colours if you want and finaly a Dye bench to make either you Leather black or your Linen Pink. All clothing needs itself, a bucket of water and any pigment at all to change colour. Linen needs a Level 1 Dye Bench, Leather needs a Level 2 Dye Bench and Fur needs a Level 3 Dye Bench. (Pictures Under Progress)